ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Xenocyte Excitement
Story starts off at a water park located in Bellwood. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are there and having a good time. Gwen goes to get the group some ice cream. Kevin notices a guy looking at Gwen's butt. Kevin walks up to the guy, taps him on the should and whispers in his ear "Look at my girl's butt again and you will have a face full of concrete!" The guy runs away. "That was little harse. Its not like you never do it!" Ben says to Kevin. "I'm her boyfriend. I'm allowed to do that." Kevin replies. Gwen brings the guys there ice cream. The group suddenly here people screaming. They see xenocyte's attaching themselves to peo ple's face's turning them into DNAliens. "I thought the war was over!" Gwen says. "I thought that too!" Ben transforms "AmpFibian!" AmpFibian shocks a bunch of xenocyte's. "Let's take care of the xenocyte's before they turn more people into DNAliens!" AmpFibian shouts. "Speak for yourself!" Kevin absorbs concrete and starts beating DNAliens. "Where did they all come from." Gwen asks while fighting off DNAliens. "My friend Reiny would never restart a war like this! Where there is an army of DNAliens there must be a Highbreed leader! I'll track him done, you guys keep fighting!" AmpFibian transforms into Wildmutt. Wildmutt runs up the stairs of the tallest waterslide to find a Highbreed leader. "Ben Tennyson! Time to make a retreat!" the Highbreed jumps onto the huge water slide. Wildmutt transforms "Ripjaws!" Ripjaws jumps into the water slide and some how ends up in an underground base. "This was not like this earlier." Ripjaws says. "Your right. Its a brilliant idea isn't it? No one would ever suspect a passage way to a hideout from a water slide!" the Highbreed says. "You do know the war is over right?" Ripjaws says. "Yes. I really don't care. The Highbreed are the only pure being in the universe! You vermin corrupted our leaders by filling them with false ideas! I will avenge my people!" the Highbreed says. "A venge? I saved your people. In fact I'm best friends with your Highbreed Supreme!" Ripjaws says. "Like I said I don't care! Kill the vermin!" the Highbreed orders DNAliens to attack Ripjaws. "Wait I'm so stupid! I could have just ordered the Omnitrix to cure the DNAliens!" Ripjaws order the Omnitrix to cure the DNAliens. The Omnitrix responds "Function not available." "Wait I know! Clockwork!" Clockwork fires a time ray at a DNAlien. "I can destroy the xenocyte but the person on the inside will remain unharmed!" Clockwork continues to cure DNAliens. "No!!!" the Highbreed shoots claw darts at Clockwork. Clockwork transforms "Four Arms! Lets wrestle!" Four Arms tackles the Highbreed and slams him into the ground. The Highbreed lifts Four Arms up and tosses him into a wall. Four Arms shakes it off and says "Have you ever heard of the 'Big Smack'?" "No!" the Highbreed replies. "We'll you do now!" Four Arms uses his 'Big Smack' move. The Highbreed goes flying into a wall and faints. Gwen and Kevin then teleport into the base. "You need some help?" Gwen asks. "No but these people need medical attention. Teleport them to the hospital." Four Arms says. "All right." Gwen teleports the people to the hospital. "What about him?" Kevin asks while pointing to the Highbreed. Four Arms transforms back into Ben. "I'll call the Augstaka authorities to take him to a questioning facility. For the mean time lets go hit them water slides!" Ben shouts. The End Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villians *Highbreed *DNAlien's *Xenocyte's Aliens Used *AmpFibian *Wildmutt *Ripjaws *Clockwork *Four Arms Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien